


Unsupervised

by abmarie



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Book 2: The Dream Thieves, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abmarie/pseuds/abmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events that led up to Ronan throwing Noah out of the window in chapter 10 of The Dream Thieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsupervised

A delightful rupture of laughter escaped Noah’s eternally grayish lips. It was a vibrant sound. Perhaps his laugh was the most lively part of him; it didn’t match the blanched out tones that he was comprised of.

Outside of Ronan’s room and beyond his line of sight, Gansey talked on the phone with Adam. Which meant for once he wasn’t at least partially keeping an eye on Ronan and Noah. Which meant they were free to engage in whatever idiotic endeavors only boys would conjure up. Which meant an old, wooden desk chair had just fallen out the second story window and made a terrific crash on the pavement.

“Hand me that stereo speaker,” Ronan ordered, waving his hand in no particular direction.

Noah reached for the one closest to the window. It was toppled over on its side and looked like it hadn’t been used in this lifetime. It seemed like such a shame to destroy something before it even had a chance to be something.

Ronan turned around to monitor Noah’s progress, growing impatient with whatever was taking him so long. The sight of the ghost boy frowning at the speaker that he struggled to hold up made him roll his eyes so hard it’s a wonder he didn’t, as a whole, roll into another dimension.

“Not that one, Noah,” Ronan’s voice rose, exasperated.

“Then which one, Ronan?” Noah sighed, stepping back before dropping the speaker back on the ground at the same time that Ronan hissed, “Jesus Christ don’t drop it! I haven’t even used that one yet!”

This time Noah rolled his eyes, except with less vigor. It was quite possible that he could roll into another dimension.

“The one I gestured to,” Ronan explained with little patience. The sun pouring in from the window Ronan was standing in front of casted eerie shadows over the parts of his tattoo that peaked out from his collar, which made it look even more frightening and intriguing than usual.

“You didn’t gesture to anything in particular! That was the most vague gesture I’ve ever seen in my life!” Noah shouted. Well, sort of shouted. As much as someone like Noah could shout. It was more like a puppy squeaking when it’s trying to bark for the first time. Chainsaw was not impressed.

“Which life?” Ronan arched an eyebrow.

“Either!” Noah retorted.

Ronan huffed, muttering something like “I’ll get it myself” before hoisting the older, decrepit stereo speaker over his shoulder and dropping it out the window. The speaker made an even more magnificent crash on the pavement, eliciting a diabolical laugh from Ronan and a widespread grin from Noah.

“What’s next?” Noah asked cheerily. Something about the sheer stupidity of what was happening made him feel a sensation that resembled liveliness. He didn’t necessarily feel alive, but he didn’t quite feel dead either. Not quite dead was better than dead, at least in his opinion. 

Ronan was growing bored with the falling inanimate objects. Their descent and end result was predictable. Up, out, down, crash, break. And repeat. At first it had an exhilarating effect that spread through Ronan’s body, electrifying him in an ineffable way. But now the inhumanity of the things being destroyed was too monotonous. 

Ronan’s thin lips stretched into a smile, a snake of a smile that looked dangerous and alluring. A smile that said I’m going to hurt you, and you’re going to like it.

“No way, man!” Noah shouted, although the laughter seeping into his words gave him away that he wasn’t convicted with his response. “No way-” and then he was in Ronan’s grip.

Gripping Noah was a strange sensation. He was solid enough to get a hold on, but transparent enough to feel too light to be of much substance. It reminded Ronan of what it felt like to push against water.

Without much exertion on Ronan’s part, Noah was sent flying out the window in a pale blur of white-ish blonde hair and flailing limbs.

He looked out the window, disappointed to see nothing but the broken remnants of the objects that were predecessor to Noah being flung out the window.

“Damn,” Ronan muttered to himself. He was hoping Noah wouldn’t disappear before hitting the ground. But there was a part of him, a very quiet part, that was relieved Noah didn’t suffer the impact. That couldn’t be pleasant, and Noah had been abused enough in his previous life.

Ronan threw open his bedroom door and peered out past Gansey to survey the area for Czerny the friendly ghost. The hilarity of the situation was not lost on him as he felt the subtlest hint of pleasantness that came from doing something reckless and completely unnecessary. “Is Noah out here?”

“Hold on,” Gansey spoke into the phone. Then he turned his attention to Ronan, “Why would he be?”

“No reason. Just no reason,” Ronan suppressed a grin before he slammed the door shut.

Just then the second story door opened to reveal an annoyed and wounded looking Noah, who slouched in through the threshold and asserted, “He threw me out the window!

Gansey stared at Noah, his mouth struggling to find a response for the situation. It was moments like this that made Gansey, above all other versions of himself, feel like a single mother of three.

Before Gansey could articulate a response, Ronan’s voice sang out from behind his closed door: “You’re already dead!”


End file.
